heroes_unitefandomcom-20200214-history
Mog (Final Fantasy VI) (Final Fantasy Series)
Mog is a playable character in Final Fantasy VI. A moogle, he also acts as one of the game's tutorial presenters with Kappa the Imp, and is the character used to select a playable party during the scenario the team splits up. He lives deep in the Narshe Mines. Mog's ability is Dance, which after selecting a dance based on a terrain, will randomly perform a set of attacks, making his role similar to that of a Dancer or a Geomancer from previous games. He wields spears, making him ideal to use the Jump from Dragoon Boots as it will deal most damage with spears. He can equip light armor. Mog is fondly remembered as the first playable moogle in the Final Fantasy series, as well as the first moogle to speak human language, a discovery that shocks the party when he thanks them for saving him. Creation and development A pre-release version of the game had a different way for Mog to join the party in the World of Ruin.3There was supposed to be an extra area near Narshe called "the Moogle Hole", which had 20 moogles running around. The player could (re-)recruit Mog if they could find him among all the other moogles. The developers felt this minigame was too annoying and so Mog is considerably easier to find in the game's final version (he just stands alone in the moogle cave in the mines). Appearance Mog is an eleven-year-old moogle with the traditional moogle look: white fur (though his portrait sprite shows it as a cream color), more catlike ears, a small yellow pom pom, and small red wings. Personality Mog is more intelligent than the other moogles, and acts as their leader. He is the only moogle to speak the human language, while the rest just say "Kupo" or variations of it. He is bossy, seen when he tells Umaro to join the party. He uses loose speech and slang terms, such as referring to Ramuh as "that old psycho" in the SNES release. Story Mog and his party of moogles help Locke Cole defend a fallen Terra Branford from the Narshe guards in the mines. Mog can be found in the moogle home in the mines up until after the Magitek Research Facility is destroyed—he stands against the back wall and says something subtly different from the other moogles wandering the cave when approached. Ramuh appears to Mog in a series of dreams and orders him to help the Returners, the rebel faction opposing the Gestahlian Empire Locke and the others are members of. Through these dreams Mog learns to speak the human language, and decides to join the party once he gets the chance. If the party follows the Lone Wolf the Pickpocket to the area where the frozen esper Valigarmanda is, Lone Wolf holds Mog hostage. Mog breaks free, throwing both himself and Lone Wolf to the cliff's edge, and the party must choose between rescuing Mog or Lone Wolf. If Mog is rescued, he reveals his ability to speak, and joins the party. If Lone Wolf is rescued, the party obtains a Gold Hairpin and Mog can only be recruited in the World of Ruin. One year after the end of the world, Mog has returned to the moogle cave in the Narshe Mines, but he is the only moogle left. When the party finds him, he rejoins and tells them to find Umaro, who he claims would be helpless without him. After the party finds and beats Umaro in battle, Mog bosses him around and orders the yeti to join the party. If one inspects the spot Mog was standing on when he was found, Molulu's Charm, a crystal charm given to him by his lover Molulu,2 will be found. Before the final battle, Mog proclaims his motivation to live is his "new pals". Mog and Edgar escape Kefka's Tower together, but the floor collapses and Mog is left hanging over a pit. Edgar uses a crane to pull him to safety, but Mog is irritated when Edgar grabs him by his pom-pom, grumbling that he is no stuffed toy. Trivia * Mog was featured heavily in the original marketing campaign for the North American SNES release. Print ads, television ads, and even the cover of the game box played him up as an important character, somewhat ironic considering his role as an optional character in the actual game. The most famous of the commercials had Mog auditioning monsters to appear in the game, and being unimpressed, rejecting each one by blasting them with lightning. * Similar to Mog from Final Fantasy IX, Mog from Final Fantasy VI has a yellow pompom, an unusual trait among moogles. * In Japan, Mog states that his bloodtype is Black-footed Duck type (黒足アヒル型, kuroashi ahiru kei?) when asked. * Despite earlier appearing named "Mog" in both the Narshe Mines battles and when selecting scenarios, the player still has the option to rename him when he is obtained as a playable character. * Mog's Desperation Attack looks just like Sabin's Raging Fist Blitz. Gallery Category:Final Fantasy